Spinal surgeons often treat spinal disorders with spinal fusion augmented with stabilization members such as plates or elongated spinal rods. The stabilization members are connected to the spine with implants such as pedicle screws or lamina hooks. Such “stabilization assemblies” often comprise one or two spinal rods or plates and a plurality of implants engaging the pedicles of their respective vertebral bodies. The implants are provided with U-shaped heads that can be capped to couple the stabilization members to the implants. The heads of the implants are relatively small and are often concealed within the flesh of a patient during a surgical procedure. It is desirable to provide and implant that be torqued or manipulated easily with a surgical tool without making the head of the implant excessively large.